Ice Age: Echoes
by KingofFanfiction
Summary: I thought that things were getting better, but my past won't let go that easily, and now I have a choice: Accept my fate, or fight for my freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Ice Age: Echoes

Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning

A.N. I am writing this fresh from the theater, but if any inconsistencies appear in character, plot, or setting please tell me at any time. Also if anyone has a guess as to Shira's age then please let me know!

Shira's POV-age 5 in human years

I was lying in the back of the cave shivering from fright. I could hear the screams and roars as battle raged. I couldn't move from all the fear and dread going through me.

I heard paws running towards me, and looked up to see my brother Kale. He was a two years old (about twenty in human years) and was a deep red with yellow stripes. He saw me and let out a sigh of relief.

"Shira! By the ancestors I thought I was too late! Come on! We have to leave!" he didn't wait for an answer and picked me up by the scruff of the neck and ran.

Outside things were chaotic. Pack members lay strewn across the ground where they had fallen, and the invaders had started killing the cubs and capturing the woman. I closed my eyes and just wished all of this would stop.

Kale stopped and dropped me on the ground. I opened my eyes to see an orange sabre harassing my sister through marriage, Claudia. She had a long cut up her left forepaw marring the beautiful black coat she meticulously maintained. I saw Kale engage the saber, and saw the saber hit the ground.

He ran up to Claudia and nuzzled her before turning back to me, "Shira! Claudia and I are going to draw them away. When you see your chance you run understand! You don't hide, you don't stop, you don't ask for help! You just run! We will find you at the beach. Okay?"

I nodded. I knew the way, but I didn't understand why they were leaving me alone, "We're Mommy and Daddy? What's happened to them Kale?" I was scared, and I didn't know what was going on!

"I'm going to find them. I'll be at the beach waiting for you. I'll come back for you! I promise!"

And with that they were gone.

I ran until I was at the bottom to the gorge our caves overlooked, and looked up. At the top I saw two sabers pushed up against the drop. I kept running, but in my heart I knew who it was.

I kept my eyes on the beach, but behind me I heard a final voice cry out, "SHIRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I turned to see the two sabers falling, and the last thing to cross my mind was this

I had stopped running, and I couldn't move.

Shira's POV-present day

I jumped awake as I awoke from the nightmare. I hadn't thought about that night in years. I looked around the cave I slept in to assure myself I was alone, and that the demons of the past weren't still here.

I got up, and saw the full moon above me. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep I decided to get a drink.

After all, the past is the past, and the echoes of it can't hurt me.

Or at least… I hope so.

A.N. Well there you go! I hope you like it! If anyone has any feedback please don't be afraid to share! If no feedback is given… then… well Sid is going to help feed my fish!( Shows Sid dangling above a tank of Piranhas.)

King of Fan Fiction Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Age: Echoes

Chapter 2: A Moonlight Meeting

I took my time going to the lake to appreciate the beauty of the island. Towering rocky spires were separated by lush valleys, and the locals always stopped to help us when asked. If the entire world was like this… then no one would ever be unhappy.

The lake didn't have any visitors tonight. I was glad for that since I wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet of this place. I leaned down and started to get my drink, but kept my ears turned in case anyone was coming. This place had gained a reputation as a romantic hotspot.

I heard a twig snap, and let a smile grace my face. Only one person on the island could get that close without being heard, "You following me fluffy?" I asked with a humorous tone.

"N-n-n-no!" I let out a giggle as he stuttered, "I just was checking the lake to make sure that...Granny didn't bath in it!" He now had a smug smile on his face at his quick save, and I was determined to wipe it off him.

"Shame hon, I was hoping for someone to play with." I turned my back to him and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I let out a giggle. Hook. Line. Sinker.

"I just wanted to- what I mean is- well what I'm trying to say is…"

"That you think I'm beautiful tonight?" I took pity on the poor guy. After all I knew he didn't have much experience with girls… especially sabers.

"Yeah yeah. I just wanted to see if… you wanted to go for a swim." He really needs help with his charm, but I couldn't help but smile at his affections. He reminds me of a love struck yearling.

"Sure…softie." I loved calling him that, and his fur really is soft, not that I spend much time thinking about his fur! I just made that observation during one of our little 'matchs'.

His fur bristled at that, and he shouted, "DON'T call me softie!" I just laughed at him, and motioned towards the lake, "You said something about a swim." He calmed down and gave a grin, "Unless you're scared…kitty."

I pounced on him for calling me that and we ended up rolling around in the shallows of the water. I felt him roll us over so I was on the bottom, but I ran out from his grip and started a chase. I was more agile, but he had greater strength, and before long he caught up to me and knocked me onto my back.

I lay there looking up at him when I realized just what position we were in. A position that anyone would leave **very** little room for interpretation. I gave a slight start and got up to signal an end to the game… I wasn't ready for something like that yet. I liked Diego, hell I loved the guy, but I didn't want him to say no and leave me feeling like a foolish love-struck child, and I was afraid of what could happen if we **did** become mates. To mate with Diego would be to ensure I would never leave the island, and that I would lose the freedom I had enjoyed all my life.

I hadn't talked to Diego about it, but I knew he thought about it a lot. He tried to be subtle, and I appreciated it, but he just wasn't a subtle guy.

I heard him give a huff, and he said, "Shira why are you out here? What's gotten you so shaken up tonight… you never give up that easy."

I sighed and looked him in the eyes, "Just a bad dream. Don't want to talk about it."

He looked me in the eyes and then walked up and nuzzled my shoulder, "If you ever want to talk about anything Shira I'm here okay?"

"Sure Diego… and thanks." I felt like pouring my heart out to him then and there, but just when I was about to say something we heard a crash in the woods.

"Ow! Granny please don't ow hit me ow with ow that ow branch!" we at each other and sprinted in opposite directions… after all we both knew how much of a chatterbox Sid was.

"Hurry up slowpoke! I need a bath before I get my bunions massaged!" I gave a grimace at Sid's fate, but decided caution was the better part of valor and took my leave.

I had gotten so close to asking Diego. I had to pose the question sooner or later… for both of our sakes. I just hope that nothing goes wrong.

After all… bad luck seems to follow me around.

A.N. Hope you all enjoyed this! I am going to have a few chapters like this where things are normal until I can get the antagonist's and their relationship with Shira explained more. I hope for feedback because… Peaches doesn't have much time. (Shows Peaches on a tightrope above a spike pit with zombie clowns littering the ground.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Age: Echoes

Chapter 3: Day of Play

Diego's POV

I woke up with one thing on my mind: Shira

I always had her on my mind. I tried not to obsess over her, but I just couldn't help but count the seconds since we last saw each other.

I loved her. It was as simple as that, but every time I tried to ask her to be my mate I froze. I know how much pain she went through to help us, and didn't want to risk making her regret joining us by moving too fast.

I tried to get her out of my head by going to see if Sid and Manny wanted to do anything.

I found them in a clearing with Sid, as always, trying to appease the old broad. Manny and Ellie were sitting under a tree talking… well Manny was sitting and Ellie was hanging.

I decided that I didn't want to save Sid just yet and went to talk to the two talking tons. Unfortunately they were talking about Shira…perfect.

"I hope she settles well. Manny you should try to do something nice for her." Ellie stated.

"Why me? I already saved her hide from drowning! Isn't that enough!"

"Manfredddd." Uh oh. When Ellie used Manny's real name you knew she was pissed.

"Oh all right." Poor bastard never stood a chance.

I decided that I should bail Manny out of the grave he was digging himself, "Hey guys! What's going on?"

They both jumped at my sudden interruption. Well Manny jumped and Ellie fell. I winced as she, once again, hit the ground head first.

"Heh, heh, sorry Ellie." I really hope that I didn't just sign my own death warrant.

"Uh no big deal Diego. This wasn't the first tree I fell out of, and by my big butt I can promise it won't be the last." We all started laughing at the memory of Manny's poor attempt at courtship. I wish that we could spend time like this more, reminiscing about past adventures instead of going on new ones.

"You going to hold that over me forever Ellie? I recall you enjoyed that compliment at the time."

"I'll stop holding it over you when you get in shape."

"For the last, final, and permanent time I AM POOOOFY!"

I just lay down on the ground and chuckled at this ongoing jab at the poor guy. I could swear that he will never get rid of this joke as long as I am alive.

"So guys any giant floods, vicious dinosaurs, or crazy pirates to deal with today, or is it something really strange?" I couldn't help but notice that the abnormal was becoming routine with us.

"Not today Diego. That's next week. Today is our turn to be daycare while the rest of the herd forages." Manny explained.

As if on a queue the entire herd's children entered the clearing and started swarming over Manny and Ellie. After a few minutes of getting them in order they noticed me. Ellie looked at me with a dangerous glint in her eyes. I knew full well I was about to get paid back.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Jump on him!" the kids complied.

I felt dozens of little paws and claws all over me, but couldn't see a thing due to my face being buried. I knew that to escape would mean the loss of my dignity, but then again, dignity is overrated.

Shira's POV

I walked around the island to see what trouble I could cause today. I usually split my time between scaring herbivores, fishing, and getting into scuffs with Diego.

I suddenly heard a sound in the distance. I swear that this island had a strange effect on sound, I could hear for miles, but only with my right ear.

I headed in that direction and came upon one of the cutest scenes ever. Diego was swarmed by little birds, mammals, and reptiles in such quantity that she barley could tell it was him. He was simultaneously entertaining the children by making them chase his tail, play peek-a-boo, and hide and seek all while maintaining a conversation with Manny.

I debated going out there and making fun of him, but decided to see what went down. Who knows? If I'm lucky I might find out what type of dad Diego would be…not that I was thinking about kids of course.

I waited at the edge of the clearing to see what the little devils had up their sleeves to terrorize Diego with. These kids could have been part of Gut's crew with how vicious they were. Before Diego realized the danger he was in he was swarmed by a ton of kiddies playing hunter.

I couldn't help but think what it would be like to see him playing with saber cubs. He was so gentle with the kids, but so firm when he needed to be. I could already see the balls of fur running around and playing with their tails.

I noticed that the kids had gone to play with a piñata otherwise known as Sid. I walked over to Diego to talk, "I see you like kids softie." I made sure to talk in a sweet voice to let him know I wasn't insulting him.

"Well their not so bad. A little stringy sometimes, but if you can find a nice fat one…"

I swatted him on the ear.

"You ever want one of those?" I asked him.

"Well… I guess I never thought about it. I suppose it doesn't matter seeing as I don't have any prospects now do I?"

"Well that depends on what you look for."

"Oh and you somehow know what my tastes are?"

"Apparently seeing as I was what you saw from the sirens."

"Remind me to disembowel Sid later."

"Noted."

"You going to hold this over me?"

"…Not as long as you remember who's in charge Fluffy."

"Sure thing…Kitty."

I turned and pounced on him, and let the rest of the day dissolve into play.

A.N. I hope you all liked this chapter! I really like having a chapter where things are just easygoing and fun. If anyone can guess where the conversation between Diego and Shira was taken from then I will allow you to submit one OC for this story. Please give a description of your character for me in your answer.

Now Ellie where were we? ( shows Ellie on a stake surrounded by timber.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Age: Echoes

Chapter 4: Dreams, and Girl Talks

Shira's POV

I ran around the cave chasing my mother's tail. She was beautiful. I can't describe her better. She was pure white, and had a deep sapphire color to her eyes that made anyone she saw feel loved.

I continued to try to pounce on her tail until she finally got up, and gave me a lick on the forehead, "Playtimes over Shira. Time for your nap." Her voice always sounded like a song.

"But Mommy! I don't feel tired yet!" I tried to ignore the yawns coming from my mouth, and finally settled down to sleep. I felt her curl around me to share her warmth, and we both were lost to sleep.

When I awoke I heard my mother outside with Dad. I got up, and stretched then headed outside. My father was an imposing figure. He stood a whole head taller than the common saber, and was black as death. However, he had golden eyes that were completely indescribable. Imagine that whenever he looked at you, you couldn't but believe that he would never let anything go wrong, that he could take you in for the night just as easily as tear out your throat.

I saw that Mom and Dad were receiving a report from Kale, "Just appeared out of nowhere! I sent our best trackers and they couldn't find a trace of them before we actually saw their position! Father, I know you don't want to admit it, but this breach is an act of war! Let me mobilize the strike force!"

That was my bro. Even at a young age he always wanted to lead his own pack. I wasn't worried about other packs, but it did sound like Dad was.

"I wish things were better, but with prey becoming scarce we can't afford the competition. Send out scouts Kale. I want hourly reports on their activities."

My parents noticed that I was there at that point, and immediately my mother took me away to talk.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Mama will we have to fight them?"

"**We** won't do anything. **You** will go and play with the other cubs, and will do as you are told. I want you to stay as far away from the perimeter as possible. You are only to be unaccompanied in the caves understood?"

"Yes Mama."

Her face softened, and her voice became calm, "Good. Now then… let's see if we can get that old cat of a father of yours to smile eh?"

Shira's POV

I woke up from my nap more exhausted than when I went to sleep. I didn't understand why I was recalling such painful memories, but I knew just what I needed to get my mind off of it.

"Time for some girl time." I thought.

I found Ellie under a tree sleeping. I knew that she must be exhausted to not pull herself up, and for a moment I considered leaving, but I knew everyone else was busy.

"Hey Ellie. Wake up!"

She shot up, and immediately calmed down when she saw me, "Oh Shira! I thought you were somebody else." She seemed really nervous.

"I just wanted to talk Ellie."

"About what?"

"Well… I've been having these dreams lately, and…"

"Don't tell me… You've been dreaming about Diego."

"What! NO! I don't even know where you would think that!"

"Fine! Well then what did you dream about?"

"I don't want to share. I just want a way to make them stop!"

"What's wrong girl? Was it something bad?"

"Well… I don't know Ellie. All I know is that I want to forget my past and move on. Can you help?"

"Well… I don't think there's a way to stop dreams, but whenever I get a nightmare I just talk it away."

"Talk it away?"

"Yeah! Just talk about anything! Anything at all will do. Once you've had a good long conversation with somebody you forget the dream."

"Alright… what should we talk about?"

"… What's going on between you and Diego?"

I felt my mouth drop. I didn't think much of gossiping about a person's love life… especially mine, but I had to give this woman credit for having the balls to ask me that… so to speak.

"Nothing's going on! He and I are just friends! End of story!" no matter how much I wish otherwise.

"That's a load of shit Shira." She stated simply. I felt my mouth drop again… I hadn't thought of Ellie as being one to curse.

"Well… I might not exactly think of Diego as a friend, but he hasn't exactly shown much interest in me."

"What have you been smoking girl? Anyone who sees you two together knows that he's crazy about you. You probably don't notice because you never knew him before."

"Oh and now you suddenly are an expert on male sabers?"

"Nope… but I am an expert on male mammoths, and I'm willing to bet it's pretty much the same."

"Oh really! Then tell me how exactly a saber would go about impressing a potential mate."

"Uh… complimenting her fur?"

"No! First, they have to hunt food for her for a week to show he can feed her and any cubs they have. Then, they have to fight off any and all suitors until everyone gives up fighting for her. Finally, he has to successfully defeat the head of the pack in single combat, or fight until he yields to the suitor. Only after all that will she mate with him."

"…You sabers don't ask for much do you?"

"A creature like you wouldn't understand. Predators have a harsher life, and even in the womb our lives are at risk! It's not uncommon for a litter of cubs to lose half its number in the first twenty four hours, and only after the first week has passed do we get names! To live as long as Diego has without a partner, mate or not, is a true testament to his strength. Not many sabers could have done it, and most wouldn't have even considered it!"

She looked at me with a smug grin.

I stood there shocked at her devilish mind, "Oh your good Ellie."

"I know. Now come on girl, if you want to get Diego to get a clue then you gotta make the first move."

"What do you mean?" I really was starting to get scared. Who was this woman and what has she done with sweet, simple Ellie?"

"Peaches and her friends have set up a singing contest… and I put you in it."

"WHAT! No! No no no! Ellie I can't sing!"

"Manny said you sang with Gut's crew when they got captured."

"That was different! I had the others to cover me if, no when, I messed up! I can't do audiences; all they do is wait for you to mess up!"

She gave me a look that clearly left no room for argument, "Shira I won't claim to know music, but I know for a fact that you only will fail if you don't try! You're going up there, and if you try to run off then so help me I'll hold you up there by your tail and **make** you sing!"

I clearly had gotten on her nerves, and decided that I preferred the idea of having grandkids to spoil one day. I simply gestured for her to lead on, and quickly reassumed my nonchalant air that I favored. However, Ellie had to have the last word.

"Oh, and Shira."

"What?"

"I told you talking would work."

I froze for a second, and realized she was right. I couldn't even remember why I came here in the first place. I watched her leave and then shook my self-off. As I ran to catch up I only had one thought, "Forget Diego. Ellie is now the most dangerous creature on the island."

A.N. Next is the Singing! Excluding Shira I want everyone to send me which characters you would like to see sing, and what song! My rules are as follows:

1. Keep the song with the personality of the character. So no one ask Manny to sing about being drunk!

2. Please try to keep songs that include mentions of modern things out. One or two terms might be okay, but try to keep things purely in the time of the movies if possible.

3. Please try to keep sexual, and drug related songs out if possible. I want to keep this story T.

4. HAVE !

And now I shall entertain everyone with a dance(starts shooting at the feet of Crash.) DANCE MONKEY DANCE!


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Age: Echoes

Chapter 5: Songs, and Spectators

A.N. I hope you all like the song's! And please let me know what you think about the end of this chapter!

Shira's POV

I paced nervously behind the stage that the kids had set up for the singing contest. It was me, Ellie, Ethan, Peaches, and Sid. I was freaking out over one single fact.

I had no song.

I hadn't been given one, and had had no luck thinking of one. I knew this was a bad idea from the moment I had stepped on to the stage the first time.

Ethan seemed to be distracted from his preparations… by Peaches. Poor kid had been pining after her for weeks without success. Apparently some comment about her family had put him in the dog house.

Ellie was going around and getting everyone enthusiastic about the performances, and it was clear that everyone was looking forward to a good time.

I was going to kill Ellie for this.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I saw Peaches take the stage. She had grown a lot in the weeks since I had joined. She had turned the other kids around, and hung out with them all the time… Lewis included.

Everyone quieted down as she got her bearings. She looked at all of the faces in the crowd, and said, "This is to everyone! Cause you should never be anyone but yourself!"

With that she started singing:

_You made me insecure_

_Told me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else  
_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me  
Na na na_

_Na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_[Chorus]_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art_

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_I'm no beauty queenI'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_[Chorus]_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_[Bridge]_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not start potential_

_Who says you're not presidential_

_Who says you can't be in movies_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test_

_Who says you can't be the best_

_Who said, who said_

_Won't you tell me who said that_

_Yeah, oh_

A.N.** KEKE PALMER - WHO SAYS **Copied from

Everyone cheered with the songs completion, and Peaches walked down to sit beside her father. He nuzzled her lightly before everyone quieted down to wait for the next song. As Ethan cleared his throat I racked my brain for a song.

I thought of every song I knew, but only one seemed good enough, but I haven't heard it since my parents died.

Ethan walked up, and once again tried to flirt with Peaches, "This ones to the prettiest girl on the island. I hope one day she will give me a chance."

_If I were the moon, I could  
Catch your eye-I'm jealous of the moon  
If I were the wind, I could  
Make you fly-I'm jealous of that too_

I wish I were the sun shining  
On your face-caressing like a lover  
I would wrap you in a warm embrace-  
We'd be holdin' one another  
(I'm jealous of the sun)  
I'm jealous of the sun  
(Jealous of the sun) Oh,  
I'm jealous of the sun

Oh, I don't wanna share you with  
Nothing else-I gotta have you to myself  
Oh-I can't help it-I'm so in love-  
I just can't get you close enough, no

Chorus  
When the sun's on your skin-  
I can't hold it in  
And I know it's a sin-  
But I'm jealous of the sun

I wish I were the rain runnin' down your  
Neck-and drippin' from your fingers  
Then I could be the drops rollin' off your  
Back-I'd love to let it linger  
(Jealous of the rain) Oh,  
I'm jealous of the rain

Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing  
Else-I gotta have you to myself  
Oh-I can't help it-I'm so in love-  
I just can't get you close enough, no

Chorus  
When it rains on your face-  
I almost can taste  
Your beauty, your grace-  
I'm jealous of the rain

Chorus  
When the wind's in your hair-  
The way it blows through the air  
Oh, it's seems so unfair, yeah

Chorus  
When the moon's in your eyes-  
You seem to light up the skies, yeah  
And I realize-  
I'm even jealous of the moon

A.N. I'm Jealous - Shania Twain

Peaches shook her head, and turned to talk to Lewis. Ethan sulked off to the audience, but I knew he hadn't given up yet.

"He is getting better Ellie." I said.

"I know, but if he wants to win my daughters heart he's going to have to try a little harder than that."

"You up next girl. Nock em dead."

"Got it hon. Just be ready for your turn. You're after Sid."

"Got It."

She walked out there and gave everyone a smile before saying, "This is for you Manny. I never would trade anything for the time we've been together, and if you know what's good for you you'll remember who's in charge." Everyone laughed at Manny's embarrassed look, and then she began:

_What this madness in my mind  
Never really knew love before this time  
Boy you'll take me where I've never been before  
Now I what to explore more and more, just'¦_

Give me your love, Give me your love  
Give me your love, Give me your love,  
Give me your love, Give me your love,  
Give me your love, Give me your love,

I'm your woman, you're my man,  
Doesn't matter if the world can't understand  
I know if you stay right here by my side  
I'll have no fear; I'll never run and hide just'¦

Captivate my soul, hold me  
When I'm down I need your love to console me  
Some weakness tells me when the morning comes  
It's hard for me to try to see you're not the one  
For the love of you I just might just do most anything  
It's the sensation the slightest touch can bring  
Baby I adore you this is not a fling  
With every breath I sing for you to'¦

(Chorus) 

_Give me your love, Give me your love  
Give me your love, Give me your love,  
Give me your love, Give me your love,  
Give me your love, Give me your love,_

When I was a very small child  
my mother told me  
Hold on to the things that you love  
And never let them go  
Love is too precious to be wasted  
And that is why I want you to know'¦

What's this madness in my mind I really new love before this time  
Boy you'll take me where I've never been before.  
Now I want to explore more and more and more

_Give me your love, Give me your love  
Give me your love, Give me your love,  
Give me your love, Give me your love,  
Give me your love, Give me your love_

A.N. Queen Latifah - Give Me Your Love

Everyone gave a good hearted applause, and then quieted down so Sid could get ready. I now knew what my song was, but I was worried I wouldn't be able to pull it off.

Sid came to the stage with his usual grin, but everyone seemed to take a step back.

He opened his mouth.

"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE !"

Manny's trunk hooked around his neck, and pulled him offstage. Everyone gave him a pat on the back for the effort, and Ellie even got him some berries for the laugh everyone got out of it. I knew that I had to go up there, but I froze.

Finally when I didn't come out Diego came up to check up on me. He had a concerned look on his face, but he suddenly smiled at me in a very caring way.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. I can't help it. I've only ever sung around friends before."

"We're friends right."

"Of course Diego. You the best person I've ever met."

"Well if you start to feel nervous then just look at me. Pretend I'm the only one around. Okay?"

I looked at him feeling like he might be setting me up, but all I saw was sincerity, "Okay, but if anything goes wrong it's on your hide!"

"Noted."

He walked out back to the clearing, and I was left with only seconds to get out there. I took a deep breath and emerged.

I tried not to look at the crowd, and when I got to the center of the stage I started to feel better.

Then I looked down.

Everyone was staring at me waiting for the start. I felt a knot in my throat, and silently cursed Ellie and her ideas.

"We…We… We…" I stuttered and croaked, but couldn't get out the words. I scanned the crowd, and for a second worried that Diego might not be there, but then I caught his green eyes, and his orange pelt between Sid and Manny.

He pointed at his eyes, and then gestured to his body. The message was clear. Keep your eyes on me.

I locked onto his deep hazel eyes, and gave one last breath before starting again.

_We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

Everyone started singing along. I felt my heart swell as they all got into the song.__

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

I saw Sid punch Diego on the arm and say something. Knowing that sloth he probably was taunting him about my voice.

_We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family_

_So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to_

_Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home_

A collective cheer went out as I felt a sensation in my legs. Without any real thought I started to dance as I sang.d

_We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

_So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family_

_Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we…_

I gave Manny and Ellie a look with this line, and saw them both smile back.

_Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home_

_We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

_So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family_

_(Family)  
(We are, we are)  
We are, we are family_

A.N. Do I really have to tell you the song?

?'s POV

I looked down at the singing animals. I felt a longing to have such a peace in my life, but such things were for the past. I saw the target, and remembered the words I had been given. Kill the saber, and then you have my permission to die.

I had wanted to get away, but there was no way off the island, and I refused to go back. I could feel the scars itching, and knew that I wasn't going to have a restful night.

As I curled up to sleep I knew only one thing. After tomorrow my mission would be complete, and my life would be forfeit. Then this hell I called life would finally be gone.

A.N. Gasp! A cliffhanger! Who is this mysterious character? What does He/She want? Why am I asking** you** these questions? I'm the author… right?

And yes the question mark was intentional. Please tell me what you think of my first ever song chapter. I hope I did it well, and that you all anticipate the next chapter.

I will be taking a small break to work on my Madagascar fic, but after I get a chapter out I will return. Until then you can help Diego!( shows Diego surrounded by Sirens, but under their spell.) I know it isn't original, but what do you people want! A nuke!... now there's an idea…


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Age: Echoes

Chapter 6: Healthy Competition

?'s POV A.N. don't worry I will give a name in this chapter.

I watched as the saber walked alone through the woods. I knew I had to kill him, but I just couldn't bring myself to. If I succeed then I would get caught, and be killed, but if I failed then I would be killed. I didn't want to die.

I followed him, but couldn't find a reason for it. I recalled when I had a name. What was it? No! That name was bad! I was good! I didn't want to get hurt! Nobody hurt me when I lost that name.

I tried to not let any sign of my presence be known. I didn't want these people to hurt me. Everyone hurt me when they met me.

I was right above him when he stopped moving and starred off into space. I was about to leave in case he looked up when I felt the rock underneath me give way.

Diego's POV

I walked under a rock cliff to keep the sun off. I brooded over the previous night as I thought about what had happened.

I had had fun. I didn't want to admit it but I really enjoyed the singing, and Shira… her voice made me want to purr and curl up at her feet… not that I'd ever say it out loud. I stopped and looked on as I tried to think of a way to ask Shira about…

My thoughts were interrupted by a rock landing next to me. I looked up to see a furry body coming towards me before everything went black.

When I woke up I felt a weight on my back. I pushed it off and shook myself off before looking at what had hit me. I felt my mouth drop.

It was a saber. Female with a slim, but most likely graceful frame, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

She was blue. A deep ocean blue all across her body. The exception came in the form of markings that I could tell had been painted on her with care, but were now worn with neglect. They were white, and started at the bridge of her nose and went up the center of her skull to continue down her neck and spine. Once they reached the neck at regular intervals lines came out from both sides. The spinal line stopped where her tail began.

I looked at her for a moment wondering what in the world she was before I noticed her waking. I saw her eyes open in a flash and her golden eyes narrow to slits at the sudden light. She shot up and looked around before she laid eyes on me. I saw her immediately shrink back and start to shiver.

"Please don't hurt me! Kitty never hurt anyone! Kitty good! Kitty no bad! Kitty good!"

I looked at her wondering why she was speaking so childishly. I noticed that her pelt clung to her frame so tightly that her ribs were clear enough to count. I didn't know what had happened to this woman, but she clearly was starving.

"Look ma'am I don't know what's going on, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else. It looks like you're hungry. If you follow me I could get you some food."

I saw her start shaking her head, "NO! No no no no no! Kitty no go back! Kitty don't want to die! Kitty won't go!" she turned to run…

And ran straight into a tree.

I winced at the sound, and saw her drop to the ground out cold. I stepped closer to see it she was hurt when I saw the scars.

There were dozens of them. They crisscrossed her body all over. Some were pale and barely noticeable with age, but others were still fresh. I didn't know what had done it, but this saber had been tortured.

I made the decision to bring her to the gang. They might be able to help her. I picked her up and hoisted her onto my back. After checking to make sure she wouldn't fall I ran home.

Shira's POV

I was lounging by the lake with the others when Diego came back. I thought it was weird he was back from his walk so soon, but I let a smile grace my face.

Then I saw his baggage.

I let out an involuntary growl at the female on his back. I couldn't help it. It was reflex.

I saw Diego carry her over to use and lower her to the ground. I felt a curious sense at seeing the blue fur. I knew something about this saber, but I couldn't quite place my paw on it.

Diego explained his encounter, and I could feel all of us look at her, most notable at the scars on her. I let a frown come to the surface. No creature deserved this. Not even a monster deserved to be hurt like this, especially not a saber.

We all felt Diego's questioning look. None of us need to be asked twice. She could stay and heal here… as long as she kept her distance from Diego.

We all watched as she woke. Her eyes looked at Diego first. He gave her his best smile and said, "Easy there. You don't have to worry. You're safe here."

She started shivering, but didn't run. I saw her look around and stare at our odd ensemble. She let her eyes rest on me, and we all saw her tense when she looked at me.

She started crying and screaming when she saw me. Before anyone could blink she was pressing her side into Diego's for comfort. I felt a blush come up, but felt the need to get to the bottom of this.

"What's her problem? She never seen a real saber before?"

"Bad Kitty! Bad Kitty! Master's mark no belong here! He coming! He coming!" she was staring at me in fear, or more specifically at my right ear.

I raised a paw and brushed my earrings. I didn't usually notice them, but I still remembered the day I got them.

Flashback

Shira's POV

I watched as they lined up the other girls to be examined. The invading pack had said they were looking for a girl, but wouldn't say more.

Dad had hidden me between two rocks, and told me not to leave, but I was peeking just enough to see.

I saw a monkey the same species as my future captain walk up. She was old, and not the friendly old of your grandpa, but scary old.

I was her walk around the group of girls, occasionally she would pick one up or tap it's legs, but would always move on.

Behind her a large saber with a white pelt waited with a cub. Both were male, but the adult had blue eyes where the cub had red. I didn't need an introduction to know they were father and son.

The monkey looked at them and shook her head. In a creaky voice she spoke, "I can't explain it milord. I sensed the girl's spirit here!"

The adult looked annoyed, "You said that the last five times you found my son's future queen!"

She looked like she was explaining something to a child, "Magic and such skills are an imprecise art milord. It may take me a while to get there, but I get there eventually."

He grunted and let her continue with another walkthrough. I didn't notice the son had disappeared.

"What are you doing here wench?"

I jumped out into the open where all the adults were. I looked over at my dad with a look of regret. I had failed to follow his orders.

The son walked past me to his dad. He sat back and looked at me with those cold red eyes of his. I didn't notice the monkey until she had me by the scruff of the neck.

My parents cried out that I was to be put down, but the monkey ignored them. She poked and prodded me all over, and checked my claws and teeth. I saw her give a smile that sent a chill down my spine. Before I could tell what she was doing I felt a stinging pain in my right ear. I started to swipe at her, but I didn't hit her until another sting came.

She dropped me with a cry, and I ran back to my mother. I buried my head in her pelt to try to hide.

My father wasn't happy, "What is the meaning of this?! What did you do to my daughter?!" I felt my mother lick my ear to try to ease the pain, but it still hurt.

The monkey spoke up, "Just a precaution Sir. In case you try anything foolish. We just want to make sure the poor girl never gets beyond our reach."

The only thing I saw before my mother took me back home was the son giving me a dark smile. I noticed for the first time the two earrings he had in his left ear.

Present time

Shira's POV

I hadn't thought about that day in a while. Could it be she had seen these earrings before? No. He couldn't have found me. It wouldn't be fair.

"Master no hurt Kitty! Kitty good! Kitty no want to die!"

She was lead to one of the caves where we managed to get her to sleep, but it was clear Diego was the only one she would let close.

We all looked at her when I finally remembered something, "She's a Northern Wastes Saber. They rarely are born with blue pelts. I don't remember much else, but those markings mean something, but I haven't a clue what."

Diego seemed worried, "Do you think whoever did this is still on her trail? We can't just toss her out without making sure she's going to be okay."

I felt a pang of jealousy. I couldn't explain why but this saber made me suspicious, "Why should we worry about her? She doesn't seem to want our help."

Ellie spoke up, "What's the matter Shira? Afraid of some healthy competition?"

I let out a growl, and walked away. I had a sinking feeling this was a bad omen.

I only hope I'm wrong.

A.N. If anyone wants to try to draw the OC's then I would welcome seeing how I do describing my creations. I hope nobody minds the mysticism I threw in there, but don't worry! The earring thing is about all the magic in the story.

I might update less due to school. I hope everyone speculates and wonders what happened to Kitty. I already know! Now please give feedback… or the Buck stops here. ( shows Buck above a man- eating plant)


	7. Chapter 7

Ice Age: Echoes

Chapter 7: Harbinger

A.N. Sorry for the disappearance… school is always going to take precedence. Please be patient.

Diego's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night with a warm body pressing into my side, shivering.

I waited for the shivers to stop before Kitty got up and looked at me with an apologetic look. I gave her a nod and a smile to let her know it was okay.

She had stayed with us for over a week, and so far things had gone well. Aside from the fact that only Ellie and I can seem to be alone with her for any period of time, and the fact that every time Shira shows up she starts shivering and pressing into my side I couldn't imagine it going better.

Shira… I still don't get what her problem is. So I'm helping Kitty get back on her feet! It's not like I married the woman! I never will understand females.

I realized the dawn almost upon us, and decided to go get some breakfast for Kitty and me. It was a quiet day, but I knew that would change soon.

I heard Kitty start to whimper again, and cursed my luck at having to take care of her. It wasn't that she wasn't nice, but she was really high maintenance.

I walked over to her and nuzzled her shoulder to wake her up. She woke with a start and started to shiver at the remnants of her nightmare.

"Was it him again?" I asked.

"Always," she replied.

Shira's POV

I ran towards Diego's cave as fast as I could. I was supposed to have met him today, but he never came.

I felt a searing ball of hatred form in my gut at the most likely reason why. Kitty.

I didn't mind her staying with Diego, but ever since she showed up I could never get alone with him, and when I did he always was called away moments after.

I walked into the cave without a warning. If something was going on I wanted to see it.

I saw her over him, he was asleep with a lazy smile on his face, and she was standing over him singing. Her voice was deeper than usual, almost like the ringing of a bell. She stopped singing long enough to let me know she heard my entrance.

"Shhh. Sleep warrior. You must let Him take you into the land of dreams. Let His great light show you the way to peace."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but she sounded as if she was a completely different person, and I had no idea what in the world was going on.

She looked at me when she spoke next, "He helped me through the night, kept the night demons away. I feel what little strength I have slipping away Shira, and soon I shall be Kitty once more."

"What do you mean? If you aren't Kitty who are you?!" I didn't understand this at all.

She ignored my questions, and simply talked about what she decided I needed to know, "He came out of nowhere one day. It wasn't provoked, and no demands were made. The attack cut us down before we even knew it had happened. By the time we retaliated it was too late."

"What was he after?" I asked.

"Me."

"But why? I thought it was me he wanted?"

"After he believed you dead he continued searching for a bride. The monkey who advises him leads him to women with strong aura, and he captures them for her to test. I don't know what he wants in the end, but dozens of packs have already died by his hand or word. All because of you."

"What! I was a cub when he tried to take me! I had no way to know anything would happen to anyone else!"

"I knew cubs in my pack. There was one who was like a daughter to me, but she died just as easily as the rest in the end. I failed to save anyone, and nothing can change that."

"Why are you telling me this? What does any of this have to do with now?!"

"He comes." She said with finality.

"What!"

"I only say the truth. I only know of one way to spare this place the fate of so many others."

"What? I'll do anything to keep them safe."

"You must leave and never come back."

"What!"

"Do not mistake me. I say this not out of jealousy or want, but because these people will not give you up without a fight, and if they fight, then all will die by his hand. This is a pure place, and its people are kind. I have no desire to see it razed."

"How can you be so sure that he would win in a fight?"

"My people were warriors of legend. We had never failed to defend ourselves in all of our history. However, we knew the one who bested us by only one name."

"What?"

"The Harbinger of Death."

Silence reigned for who knows how long. Suddenly I heard the person in front of me start whimpering.

"Please, no! Not yet! Need more time! Alice! Shatter-Tooth! Father!" her head snapped up, and I saw her eyes wide with fear. The person from before was gone.

Now Kitty was what remained.

A.N. Sorry if it's been awhile! School sucks all time away! I will be working of a chapter telling some backstory on Kitty soon! Please be patient if you don't hear from me! I have a plan for this story…

And now I shall have Mole Hog Flambé!


End file.
